Lune Zoldark
Biography Lune Zoldark is an average teenage girl, if you consider a three-meter tall robot girl who can transform into a superheroine to be average. Lune is one of Bian Zoldark's finest inventions, and she likes to bring up that fact, if possible. Her favorite hobbies are building miniature Mobile Suits and doing self-check ups in her spare time. Eating food and plugging herself into an electric source are the primary ways she can obtain energy for the day. Upon learning that Lune has been giving away weapons of mass destruction like toys, Muramasa Sengo calls out Lune for those actions and made her realize the errors of her ways. Lune suggested that she would go back into the craft of action figures after she told the news to Aichi. However, Muramasa relented and allowed Lune to do whatever on one condition: her weapons must never harm one of one Muramasa's allies. She survived the Skaven attack because she wasn't around for it. She was sent to the City while she was working on one of her projects. Personality Lune will try her best to befriend anyone she comes across. She'll even try to help them out if she hears about their troubles. As a result, she tends to trust people even if their actions aren't truly altruistic in nature. Michael and Ovi are her friends who fall under that category. Lune has an obsession with building Mobile Suits even if it causes harm to anyone in the Room. In fact, Marcia was annoyed when Laura, who was possessed by a demon at the time, attacked her and Koata. She even went along with the Egg Dragoon plan even though the end result would harm Homura Akemi in the end. Despite this, Lune will try her best to fight for justice and will stop anyone who she thinks is a bad guy. She helped out during the many times the Room was invaded. Friends * Micheal Tapferin: Doesn't like that he gets in trouble more often than he should. In Lune's opinion, he should stop messing with the wrong people. However, Lune feels that he's doing an okay job with protecting the peace around The Room. Michael gets frustrated that Lune often hands out her armors as if they were candies. This is best exemplified when he learned that Lune helped out Ovi by creating the Egg Dragoon. * Marcia Shyneet: '''They bond over the fact that they had no friends in their childhoods. Marcia wishes that Lune shouldn't be so trusting of other people. Lune, on the other hand, thinks that Marcia's a pot calling the kettle black since she tends to do the same thing in different circumstances. * '''Liman: Treats her like a little sister and wishes that they could've spent more time together. * Vanishing Gungaroo and Flame Stag: Bonded over the fact that they're robots. Wishes Roo could be more like Flame Stag. * Kale: Likes her, but wishes she had a spine. She obviously got her wish when she turns into her Berserker form. When she heard that Kale managed to control it, Lune was proud of her. * Franklin Richards: They bonded over how they're mechanical engineers. * [[Yuu Mishima|'Yuu']]: Lune treats him like her younger brother, thus she likes to help him a lot. * [[Number 108, "Aichi"|'108']]: Acts as his current handler. Sometimes, she treats him like a younger brother. * Aichi Sendou: Helped him out by creating a protective armor and eventually weapons. Enemies * Ovi: Despite trying to harm her in the first place, Lune took pity on her and tried to help her build the Egg Dragoon. She regrets those actions when she harmed Homura. * Commander Yanmark: Thinks she's a loony bug girl standing in the way of scientific progress. Abilities * Valsione R Transformation: Lune can change into a superhero form known as the Valsione. It gives her enhanced strength and the ability to fire energy beams. * Swordsman: '''Lune is programmed with the ability to wield swords from all over the world. * '''Mechanic: Lune knows how to build Mobile Suits and various weapons. Trivia * The idea of Lune changing into the Valsione R in the FG was transferred into her counterpart in City of Lost Characters. In fact, she was a way for Josh6243 to test-run said character for said RP. She lasted 10 in-game days. * Her text is bold cinnamon text. * A copy of this Lune was later transferred into A Game of Gods: Frontiers. She would build a shop with plenty of workers and would later invade the Fire Nation to overthrow a dictator. Later, she went to Camoa to investigate a zombie plague and helped the disaster relief in Gotham. * On that note, this Lune was eventually replaced by another Lune from another timeline. This timeline was the one where she was sent to the City instead of the Frontiers. Gallery Valsione R.jpg|Lune's Valsione form Valsioner.png|Valsione R File:Super_Robot_Taisen_OG_Saga_Masou_Kishin_F_~Valsione_R_All_Attacks~_(Reupload) File:SRW_OG_Valsione_R_Flapper_Girl_Narumi_Hidaka Category:Female characters Category:FG Only Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Non-Human characters Category:Alternate Universe Counterparts Category:LGBTI+ characters